Gaming devices such as slot machines have been in use in the U.S. for over a century. Notwithstanding the similarity of the symbols and reels associated with the slot machines of both today and yesteryear, modern day slot machine implementations are markedly different than their mechanical ancestors. This dramatic implementation disparity results primarily from the advent of computers and video capabilities. These additional capabilities provide for a greater range of implementation possibilities for the creative and innovative games devised by their creators. While it may be true that a primary motivator for people to play gaming devices may be the chance to win monetary or other prizes (in the case of legalized gambling), the intrigue and excitement of playing these newly created machines lures people as well. It is therefore important in the gaming industry that gaming innovations be rolled out to the participating public.
Conventionally, participation in standard slot machines involves initiating the rotation of multiple reels, and allowing the machine to randomly stop the reel rotation such that associated reel symbols line up a payline. If the symbols on that payline correspond to a predetermined symbol combination, the participant wins an amount corresponding to the particular symbol combination. For multi-lined paylines, a coin or other token may be played for any one or more of the available paylines, and each of the paylines may provide a winning payout. When this occurs, the slot machine pays out according to the payoff table posted on the slot machine. The payoff table informs players of the winning symbol combinations for that machine, and what each combination pays based on the number of coins allocated for the spin. If a winning combination occurs, the machine releases money or tokens into a payout chute, or may award the winning amount onto a credit meter for the player. For example, if a player initially wagered three coins and that player won a high payout, that player may receive fifty coins of the same denomination in return, or may receive fifty credits for continued play.
It is a continual effort in the gaming industry to develop ways to attract and captivate players in playing gaming machines, such as slot games. One such manner of stimulating interest and heightening excitement has been through the use of “bonus” events. Bonus events or games are used to attract and keep players at a gaming machine. A bonus game is typically an additional gaming activity that is enabled by a bonus-qualifying signal from an underlying or primary gaming activity. Generally, a predetermined prize-winning combination of symbols in an underlying or primary game may result in the player being awarded one or more bonus games. Often the bonus event has a much higher probability of winning, thereby instilling a great interest by players in being awarded bonus events.
There are various secondary or “bonus” events known in the art. One such bonus event allows the player to depress a bonus spin button to allow the player one or more additional free spins in which a winning payout may be made. Alternatively, additional, discrete bonus reels may be used for the bonus event. In such a case, a particular symbol on any one or more of the reels stopped on a winning line may result in a winning payout. In some bonus activities, the reels may be controllable in a bonus play, unlike the underlying primary gaming play. For example, the reels may be individually stopped, and/or the reels may be rotated slower to allow the player to attempt to stop the reel such that the prize-winning symbol stops on the win line. In another example, a bonus event for a video slot machine may have a second screen where the player is rewarded with a bonus game, such as allowing the player to pick one of five different items on the second screen, and the selected item reveals a value won by the player. In recent times, bonus events have become increasingly captivating, sometimes leading the player through video animations that provide visual and audio entertainment while providing clever ways in which the participant can receive payouts of varying quantities. After engaging in the bonus event, play resumes in the underlying, primary gaming machine.
Of these different types of bonus activities, one type includes those bonus activities where the participant is allowed to actively participate in the bonus event. For example, participants may be allowed to make some sort of selection in order to make the participant feel as though he or she has in some way contributed to the ultimate result. While this may be desirable for some participants, others are more intrigued by the random nature of gaming devices, and may seek an exciting manner of engaging in bonus activities without having to figure out how to best play such a bonus round. This participant sentiment may become increasingly prevalent where the bonus activity is entirely different from the original, standard play of the game. For example, a standard slot machine may have a bonus activity where an animated series of events takes place, and the participant must try to figure out how to effectively play the bonus round. As some bonus activities become more and more elaborate, some participants may be put off by the inherent complexities.
Another problem with prior art bonus activities is that there is conventionally an understood “end” of the bonus activity that is sure to occur. For example, in a bonus round where a participant is allowed to select six of twenty-four hidden bonus amounts, the bonus round ends when the amounts associated with the six selections have been made and credited to the participant. While it may be exciting for the participant to engage in such a bonus round, it is largely due to the participant's knowledge that the bonus round is likely to produce greater payout amounts than during standard play. However, it would be desirable in the gaming industry to provide bonus activity that is terminated based on random events, where although statistically bound, can theoretically continue indefinitely.
The present invention recognizes the strong desirability of bonus activities in today's gaming industry, and addresses the aforementioned and other concerns and shortcomings of present bonus activities. The present invention provides gaming participants with an intelligible gaming activity, which may be employed as a primary and/or secondary (i.e. bonus) activity, while providing an exciting, visually appealing experience for the participant.